Problem: The scores on a $110$-point test were organized in the stem-and-leaf plot shown. $9 | 6$ represents $96$ points. What is the mode of the scores? \begin{tabular}{c|lllllll}
\multicolumn{8}{c}{\underline{Points on the Test}}\\
5 &0 & 0 & & & & &\\
6 &3 & & & & & &\\
7 &7 & 8 & & & & &\\
8 &2 & 6 & 7 & 9 & 9 & 9 & 9\\
9 &1 & 4 & 4 & 4 & 6 & &\\
10 &0 & 0 & 0 & & & &\\
\end{tabular}
Answer: In the fourth row, the digit $9$ appears $4$ times. This is the greatest number of appearances of a digit in any row, so the mode is $\boxed{89}.$